


"You're my teddy bear now, 'kay?"

by moriartysmoran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Derek Hale makes a comfy cushion, Fluff, Happy idiots being happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysmoran/pseuds/moriartysmoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr</p><p>Stiles gets sick and Derek is his best medicine (as well as ice cream)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're my teddy bear now, 'kay?"

Stiles is sick. It started with a single sneeze last night - Stiles' face got all scrunchy before he smeared the sleeve of his hoodie underneath his nose, Derek said 'bless you' and nobody thought any more about it. Now, Stiles' nose is red, his eyes a little watery, and he's shuffling around in Derek's pajama pants, with a thick blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape above his worn Star Wars t-shirt. The loft is open and drafty and Derek has already tried to convince him that he should be in bed, but Stiles is stubborn and if he doesn't fall asleep, it won't be long before he gets bored.  
Derek, on the couch, watches the younger man clamber up from the other end of the couch and cross the room to the kitchen, and soon enough he can hear him rummaging around, cursing when he knocks over a glass on the counter. He listens for a while before sitting up and setting down his beaten copy of Moby Dick.  
"What're you looking for?" He calls in the general direction of the kitchen, raising his brows. There is a grumbled response from Stiles that Derek would not have heard if he didn't have his werewolf hearing, and then there's some more shuffling before Stiles emerges. He looks kind of wrecked, hair messy but limp on his brow, eyes red and a bit watery, and the circles beneath them are darker than usual from a night spent sneezing and coughing. In Stiles' hands, he cradles a small tub of ice cream, and a spoon dangles from between his lips as the blanket around him begins to slip from his shoulders. Stiles drops the blanket on the couch and sits back down, sniffing as he does.

Derek watches him with a fond but sympathetic smile and Stiles huffs a tired laugh before shimmying closer. Lying back, Derek holds his arms out invitingly and Stiles doesn't hesitate before leaning back against him, letting Derek tuck his arms around his middle and rest his mouth against his shoulder. He smells like medication and sweat, but also like laundry and tea and their bed. Stiles begins to make his way through the tub, he'll cough every so often but more than that he'll make these pleased little noises and Derek knows the ice cream must make him feel at least a little better.

When there are only remnants of the chocolate fudge ice cream left in the tub, Stiles leaves it and the spoon on the floor by the couch before turning over. Derek grunts as he does, because Stiles is all limbs and joints and his knee digs into his hip for a moment before he settles on Derek's chest, making the werewolf shimmy down a bit so that he's lying down. Stiles' heartbeat is slow and steady as he relaxes, and Derek puts his arms around his shoulders, presses his nose and lips into dark hair. Stiles makes a content sound, tucking his cold nose against Derek's jaw.

"You're my teddy bear now, 'kay?" He mumbles, the words muffled where his lips rest against his skin. Derek squirms a little and Stiles has twined their legs together, wrapped himself around him. Derek, smiling a little, nods, because there are worse things.

"'Kay." He agrees.


End file.
